


Selsa Drabbles

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Death, Death of Rats makes an appearance, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, because Selsa is too good a ship name to ignore, because death, there's a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: death. Not the anthropomorphic kind.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death. Not the anthropomorphic kind.

They first encounter each other when Elsa's kitten dies.

  
Death doesn't like it when kittens die. Gets upset. Knowing what happened the last time he had to perform the Duty, Susan is only mildly difficult to persuade.

  
She pretends not to notice the blanket watching her as she kneels over the basket beside the bed.

  
She notices everything. It's part of the job. Hereditary. In the bone, so to speak.

  
But she is still capable of surprise.

  
Elsa compliments her hair as she is about to leave.

It's a sleepy murmur, barely there.

  
But Susan hears it.

And she remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all concerned: the kitten (named Mittens, after an Incident) went to stay with Death, and is probably enjoying unhealthily fried milk as we speak.


	2. In Which Susan Meets the Queen

She's nowhere near Arendale when she is reminded of Elsa next, in the middle of the ocean, or close enough that it didn't really make a diffrence to the crew of the boat she's standing on.

Either the Queen resembles Elsa, or Elsa takes after her mother.  
They're both very courteous. (It's often quite difficult to find a being whose response to the presence of Death is not immediately concerned with themselves or the form of their demise.)

A detour to Arendale castle's gable room to drop off the Queen's ring isn't that far out of her way.  
The Queen was very specific in her request, and normally Susan is as easy to order around as an argument of witches, but is she to deny a mother's last request?  
SQUEAK  
She ignores the Death of Rats.  
He goes back to work. There were little silvery shapes lined up round the forecastle, just waiting to get a taste of the big cheese in the sky.

Elsa isn't awake when she enters the room.  
Susan had spent a good hour and a half wandering the corridors making sure of that, sliding through the flowing stream of time like a wizard though an eight course buffet.  
It's not unimpressive, as far as castles go, and certainly more secure than Larnce.

She's grown up. Logical, given the passage of time, but … it suits her. She is her room's color scheme – blue nightgown, carpets and wallpaper, lace curtains letting in moonlight to illuminate platinum hair.


	3. In Which Chocolate

She considers declining the invitation.

It's not a bad invitation, for all that it represents, elegant in fact. None of the gaudy trimmings that usually overwhelm otherwise defenseless pieces of paper.

Arendale is a world away.

She has a job to do, for at least the next few weeks. Even in Anhk-Morpork, failing to age without adequate explanation raises more than a few eyebrows. It's time for a change, with the detail yet to be decided. The Watch, perhaps?

She detests parties, or rather the upper crust that tends to attend them. It's the loafing around that really gets under her skin.

On the other hand, this is Arendale. It's been a while since her last visit.

There might be chocolate.

Maybe just a quick visit, sometime after the coronation.


	4. Chapter 4

There's chocolate.  
Lots of chocolate.  
She may just like Arendale after all.  
The ball itself is unlike the many she has attended as Duchess. Less finicky food, the latest fashion in Anhk-Morpork and surrounding countryside.  
No announcing of titles, which is always awkward. There's only so long a person can wait, after all, and once you've reached 'destroyers of worlds ' things tend to become awkward.

Elsa is the picture of what a Queen should be, regal and distant.  
And lonely.  
(She can empathize. From a distance.)

All in all, it's not a bad party.  
Until the magical outburst, which is certainly unexpected.

By the time she's shaken off the flashbacks of the Ice Giants, (and they're not even her flashbacks) the source of the disturbance has made their escape.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a busy week.

People dying left right and center.

Whoever heard of ice in the middle of summer, so far from the Hub?

If the sun had changed it's orbit, or, more probably, if the ice giants had begun their march once again, she would certainly have noticed, not to mention the death rate would have increased Disc-wide. Not just in Arendale.

(And Rincewind would certainly be involved somehow. He's like a rat. Or a cockroach. He knows which way the worlds ending.)

There's only one possible explanation that makes any sense whatsoever.

It's Magic.

She ignores the little voice in the back of her mind(1) that says the only people who see Death are witches.

(It can't be Elsa.  
She won't let it be Elsa.   
Death is her job, her Duty, her burden to bear, and Elsa is just a child, when it comes down to it.)

 

(1) That sounds uncomfortably like her own


	6. Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at fluff. Not sure if it worked, but here it is anyway.

There are certain advantages to being one eighth immortal, beyond the lifespan.

Susan can see everything, as it happens; every spiral, every fractal, every barely there prism of reflected light. She knows each and every moment of it, as the magic grows, the drop in temperature, each snowflakes brief existence and disappearance.

There are advantages to being seven eighths mortal.

These include the proper use of doorknobs, but mainly include glands.

She can feel the ice as it forms, and she can feel as it settles in her hair .

And although the weather may be icy, Elsa is _warm_.


End file.
